steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Independence
This is the seventh episode of the Kindergarten RolePlay Series. Episode Agate, Quartz, and Bloodstone stand in the corner of the Training Room, talking. Agate: Yesterday was awesome! I loved Watermelon Tourmaline! Quartz: She has a deep personality. Agate: I hope I see her more. Over Quartz's shoulders, Agate sees the door of the Training Room open. There, a gold figure steps in. They look around the room, as if looking for something. When they spot the three Gems, they step over to them. Gold Pearl. Agate: Hey, isn't that the Pearl from the other day? Quartz: I do believe so. Welcome, Pearl. Agate: Hey, Pearly. Looking fancy as ever, I see. Quartz: Agate, please. Now, Pearl, why have you come to visit us? Gold Pearl: Well, we have yet another mission for you. Quartz: Oh my, that is quite exciting. Gold Pearl: Indeed it is. You see, three scouts were sent to gather data on Earth. There, they discovered a base but, unfortunately, they were captured. You are to infiltrate the base and rescue the scouts. Agate: Alright! So, us three fighting some rebels again! Gold Pearl: Not exactly. The Great Diamonds think it is wise for you to go alone. Gold Pearl points at Agate. Agate gently moves her finger to the direction of Bloodstone. Agate: Oh, no. Bloodstone, looks like you have to go! Bye, Bloodstone! Good luck! Gold Pearl: No, I am afraid you are the Gem chosen to go. Agate But.. I, please... I was just made! I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE! Agate falls on his knees and begs. He grabs hold of the Pearl's leg. Gold Pearl: Get off of me, you brat! Gold Pearl kicks him off of her leg. Agate scrambles to get up. Agate: Do I have to? Gold Pearl: Orders from the Diamonds cannot be refused. Agate: But.. Quartz: Agate, orders from the Diamonds must be obeyed. We must respect their authority. Agate: Alright, fine.. What is the mission anyways. Gold Pearl: If you were listenting I wouldn't have to repeat myself. The Diamonds, as I've already told you, sent three Gem Scouts, all Albites, to venture Earth. The three carried valuable data. They discovered a base and were captured. Your mission is to infiltrate said base and free the captives. Agate: So, will I have ANY help at all? Gold Pearl: You have the prisoners. Free them, and then you have help. Agate: And, where is the base? Gold Pearl: It is located northeast of the warp pad. The distance isn't too far. Now, I must be leaving. I wish you luck. Gold Pearl spins around and starts walking away. She gets halfway to the door and turns around. Gold Pearl: And, Agate, dont fail. Agate: Right. As Gold Pearl opens the door of the Training Room, Fluorite runs up to Agate. Fluorite: What was all that about? Agate: I, uh.. I have another mission. Alone. Fluorite: Alone? Really? Agate: Yeah, the Diamonds think I should. Fluorite: And, you can't bring anyone? Agate: Nope, no one. It's solo for me. But, uh.. Don't worry. I got this. I think. Fluorite: Of course you can, you're Agate. Fluorite stands on her tippy toes and kisses Agate's cheek. Fluorite: Be sure to come back to me. Agate blushes. Agate: I um.. Yeah yeah. I-I will. Agate tries to casually walk backwards to the Warp Pad, but trips and falls. Bloodstone laughs and Quartz giggles. Fluorite smiles and waves. Agate quickly gets back up and gets on the Warp Pad. Agate: So, uh... Bye. Agate warps to Earth. He looks around to see if anyone is there. No one. He is alone. Agate: All right, Agate. You got this. You got this. You got this. Agate steps off the Warp Pad. He touches the soft sand of the beach. He relaxes. Agate: I got this. Agate starts walking off realizing he has no idea where to go. Agate: Didn't she say North? Wait, no... She said East. Wait, she said Northeast. Ohhh. So that is like a fusion of North and East? That's kinda cool. Agate points his finger to the North and to the East. He looks directly in the center of the two and walks off. Agate: I'm sure the base isn't too far. The Pearl said it isn't. After 3 complete days of walking, Agate is tired. Agate: When will I get there?!? Agate looks up and sees a large black crystal shooting upwards. He spots a large at the bottom. Behind the tower he sees a large black crystallized pyramid. Agate: That HAS to be it! Finally! Agate spin dashes to the door. He looks all over it for a knob. Nothing. Agate: Aw, come on. How do I open this thing? Agate pounds on the door, expecting it to open. Agate: Well, I guess I could just.. Agate takes a few steps back and spin dashes at the door, head on. Instead of crashing through the door and appearing on the other side, Agate ends up with his face slammed against the door. Agate: Owwwww... Agate gets back up and runs away from the tower. He turns around and stares directly at the grey door. Agate: I'm gonna tear you down! Agate spin dashes towards the door. With all his force he crashes into the door, and falls through the other side. Agate: Well, that could have gone worse.. Agate stands up, wiping off the debris. Agate: What is this place? He looks around. Black shiny crystals poke out of the wall. He walks up to one of them and taps it. Agate: Ow, that is sharp! He turns around to see a smooth grey spiral staircase. He looks up to see the rest of the stairs. Agate: That's a long ways up.. Agate walks over to the staircase. He looks at the black diamonds painted onto them. Agate: Detailed. He takes a step on one of the stairs and walks up. Halfway up the staircase, Agate drops down, hardly being able to breathe. Agate: Oh.. my.. Diamond.. This.. is so... Far! Agate crawls back up onto his feet. He stands up and marches up the stairs. When he reaches the end of the stairs, he sees a large, bright, green holographic screen. He looks downwards to see a floating Diamond shape chair, and someone sitting in it. Agate summons his sword. The sound of the summoning startles the figure. She jumps out of her seat and into the ground. Agate: Uhh.. Hey. The Gem stands up. He realizes that she is a Pearl. Agate: Uhh.. What's your name? Coral Pearl: I am Coral Pearl! And who gave you permission to enter this tower?! Agate: Uhm.. I did..? Coral Pearl turns around and quickly steps over to the screen. She presses a green diamond shape button and bends over. Coral Pearl: This is Coral Pearl of the Crystal Radio Tower. We have an intrud- Before the Pearl fininished her sentence, Agate spin dashed towards her. He chokes her and throws her off the staircase. She falls down and smacks against the black floor. Poof. Orange cloud shoots out. When it settles there is nothing but a circular shaped orange Gemstone. Agate: That was awesome! He looks back at the screen, a sound comes from it. Gem: Pearl? Is everything alright? Agate stutters and walks slowly towards it. Agate: Uhh.. Everything is under control.. Situation normal. Gem: What happened? Agate: Uh.. Nothing, just a malfunction I guess. But, uh.. Everything is perfectly alright now. I'm fine.. Everything is fine here now, thank you.. How are you? Gem: We're sending a Quartz. Agate: Uh, negative, negative. There is a major problem. Gem: What is that? Agate: Uhh.. Agate summons his sword and slashes at the panel. It catches green fire and sparks shoot out. Agate moves over to the other side of the panel, untouched. He checks the logs. Agate: I gotta be quick.. Agate pulls up the security camera footage. The three Albites are shown opening the grey door. They walk in. Agate checks the logs. Agate pulls up a security camera footage. He sees the gems, all being Albite standing outside. The middle one reaches up to their Gemstone and forms a spikey bomb. He attaches it to the door and steps back. Agate: Hmm.. Electricity is shot out and disables the doors. The Albite snaps his finger and the bomb disappears. Agate: Well, that seems like a smarter idea. They are attacked and captured. They are taken west of the tower. Agate: Ok, west is the best place to start looking. Agate moves west of the tower. He sees a dome. He peeks over a canyon and sees 8 rebels standing guard. Agate: Dang it, can't distract them with Gengar. And it's not like I can wave my fingers and they'll blow up. A spark sort of thing appears on Agate's fingers. He throws it and it makes a soundless explosion poofing all the rebels. Agate: Thank you Bloodstone. Agate enters the base and peeks around a corner. He sees some rebels. He prepares the spark attack but then notices an air vent. He uses the spark to open it and crawls inside. He sees a cell with the Obsidian in it. Agate: Dang it, need the key. Agate crawls forward and sees a key rack. He sees a key, and 3 rebels standing guard. He bolts out the opening, and then falls down. The rebels notice them and grab hands to fuse. Agate: Oh no you don't. Agate spin dashes and hits their arms. He then does a bounce and electric sparks fly. Two gems are poofed, but one stands. Daranite: Fist fight? Agate: Sure. Agate grabs the key. Agate: Bye! Agate spin dashes away. Daranite sees an electric mine he left. Daranite: Oh you.... It explodes and he poofs. Agate runs to the cell. Albite 1: We will never join you. Agate: Relax, I'm gonna free you. Agate opens the cell. The second Obsidian punches him. Agate: Ow. Albite 2: Sorry, reflex. Agate: Now, where's that data? Albite 3: They took it somewhere to decode it. We had it encrypted so they shouldn't have it decoded by now. Agate checks a map. Agate: There's a data room two floors up. Albite 2: We don't have time for the stairs. Agate and the Albites jump through the floors. They land in the data room where a Pearl is decoding the info. The three Albites triple team her while Agate retrieves the data. Agate: Got it. They poof the Pearl and run outside, where a giant fusion is waiting. Geraphinite: You're not leaving here alive! Agate morphs into his beast form and tries to punch it but it grabs him and throws him in the base. He morphs back. Albite 3: What are we going to do? Albite 1: More importantly, what was that? Agate: Just a beast form I use. Albite 2: If we were to fuse, could we do that? Agate: Maybe. Albite 1: Well, let's fuse. Agate spins 2 of them and the other one spins into them, they fuse into Moss Agate. They summon a light sword. A pair of sunglasses come on. Moss Agate: Let's rumble baby! Moss Agate slices the fusion and makes gashes. The gashes heal and they do a spin dash and roll them into the dome. Moss Agate: Oh, you think you're so clever, well I can do that too! Well at least 1/4 of me can. Moss Agate spin dashes and the fusion grabs him. Moss Agate: Ok, you've forced me to do this! Moss Agate morphs into his beast form. He uses his stretching arms to grab Geraphinite. He does a flip and smashes them into the ground. He then bubbles them. Geraphinite: What's a bubble gonna do? Moss Agate uses 10 spark things in his fingers. Geraphinite: Oh crap, can't I send myself? He shoots them, poofing them. He then smashes the bubble. They unfuse. Albite 2: Dude that was awesome! Agate: I know! Do you need an escort for the data? Albite 3: Sure. They get to a building with a warp pad. Agate: Why a warp pad? Albite 1: This data goes directly to the Diamonds. Agate: The Diamonds? I've....never met them. Albite 3: Well, now you get to meet them. They warp away. When they get there, they bow. Albite 2 pushes Agate to bow. White Diamond: The data. Albite 3 hands her the data. White Diamond: Thank you. And Agate? Agate looks up nervous. Agate: Y....Yes? White Diamond: Thank you for assistance. Agate: Thank you. The Albites step off the warp pad. Agate: Wait, what's happening? White Diamond holds out her hand and Agate warps away. Agate: Thanks for warping me back! White Diamond's voice can still be heard. White Diamond: Your mission still isn't done. He is sent to the base again. White Diamond: Destroy it. Agate: Ok. He hold out his hand and charges a giant spark. As he throws it, a hand knocks him unconscious. The base is destroyed. Agate is grabbed up by a red gem. He is dragged away. Episode ends. Category:TDM's Content Category:A to Z Category:Fanon